


Adapt

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: Mulder saw an opportunity and took it.





	Adapt

The brain adapts, people adapt. After a while, he was getting used to having to move from place to place, then they seemed to have settled, now he could not get how they managed to keep moving. A life like this was interesting, different. Sure, they had been living together for a while now, but this felt different. Settling and creating a routine and not worrying about finding another place to live felt good, it felt… Special. This was their place know, their home.  
Except for the fact that she hadn’t been home for a couple of days now. Work had gotten to her, she had slept near the hospital. He hadn’t expected her to be back before the end of the day, he was surprised to hear the car during the afternoon.  
There was a knock on his door before she opened it, he turned around to face her and stopped where he was. “Wow”  
She was wearing one of his old button up shirts, her hair was loose making her look prettier than ever. She blinked at his reaction and looked down to her current attire, when she looked back at him she was blushing. “I couldn’t find anything nice to wear”  
“This looks perfectly nice, Dr Scully,” he said with a smile on his lips.  
“I brought some food, are you hungry yet?” she asked casually.  
“Not yet, no. How was work?”  
“Ah, good, we managed to do the surgery on Mrs Carlton”  
“How is she?”  
“She’ll be feeling way better tomorrow”  
He nodded. “I’m glad to hear that”  
“How have you been?”  
“I’m alright,” he said, eyes still observing her figure. “You should rest, want me to cook you dinner?”  
“I’m not hungry yet either,” she said approaching him.  
Mulder took the opportunity when he saw it, he reached for her hand to pull her closer, got her to sit on his lap. He smiled when he buried his face in the curve of her neck, kissing her skin gently.  
“This is an old one” he comments about the shirt. “How long do you have it? I haven’t seen it in years”  
She smiles. “Long enough, it’s mine now, Mulder, get over it”  
“I disagree, Doctor, maybe you should take it off” he replies, biting his lower lip.  
“You want the shirt, Mulder? Fine” she undoes the buttons skillfully, he is glad she gave him time to watch as she did it. He is pleased to find she is not wearing a bra underneath the shirt. She drops the item to the floor. “Happy now?”  
“Absolutely, yes, Scully” he declares before kissing her neck. Mulder pulls her closer to his chest, her mere presence making him smile. How could he possibly have gotten so lucky? He wishes their bedroom was closer, he is too distracted by her to make it upstairs. Her scent is inebriating, the feeling of her skin something he is craving a little harder than usual.  
His hand wanders, shortly followed by his mouth. With his eyes closed, he explores her chest, he takes his time listening to her sighs before he allows his mouth to close around her breast.  
Meanwhile, his hand moves slowly, teasingly down her chest to her stomach and further down to her navel. His fingers reach the panties she is wearing, but his movements are halted by a hand covering his. Her hand covers his and he follows her guidance slipping under the fabric of her underwear.  
Scully sighs heavily as his fingers tease her center. She turns her face to him, trying to kiss him, trying to get any form of contact, but he dismisses her with a gentle movement. This is not about him, it’s about her and he’ll make her sure of that.  
Two of his fingers slip inside of her, their movements are of a slow and deep rhythm, his thumb finds her clitoris and teases it as slowly.  
He is making her sigh, making it all build inside of her slowly. He’ll probably take some time to properly worship her later, on their bed, have her panting and whimpering to his touch, have her needing more.  
“Mulder…” her soft whisper makes him harder, makes him more eager to have her coming on his hand, her walls clenching around his fingers. “Mulder, please…”  
Her body shakes when she comes, she breathes heavily on his neck, she plants a few kisses on his skin, bites him a little. He feels her tensing and relaxing, enjoys everything second of it.  
Yes, he’ll worship her for sure. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 49\. Chair sex


End file.
